Night Train
by FirearmPrime
Summary: A song fic about Nick and Cristina. Based off the song 'Night Train' by Jason Aldean. Nick/OC! Please review, favorite, and follow! I don't own anything but Cristina!


**A/N: I love this song and it always makes me think of Nicky so, I decided to write this little song fic.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but Cristina!**

Nick sighed as he closed his locker, the day was finally over. After an all-nighter case he was so ready to go home. He glanced at his watch; it was almost nine o'clock, meaning that his girlfriend, Cristina Taylor, was finally going to get her own case done pretty soon as well. He turned and smiled when the locker room door opened and Greg and Cris came through the door. They were laughing at something the younger man said to her.

"Hey Nick." Greg said as he made his way to his locker.

"Hey babe." Cris said as she leaned up to press a kiss to his lips.

"Hey guys." Nick said as he sat down on the bench, watching them move things around in their lockers. "So, Cris…" The woman turned her ice blue eyes to him. "Do you want to go do something when we leave?"

"Like what?" She asked as she grabbed out her messenger bag.

"A surprise." She glanced at him, raising an eyebrow at him.

"A surprise? In Vegas?" She asked. Nick chuckled and nodded his head.

"Yeah, come on. I promise it'll be something awesome." Nick said as he smiled at his girlfriend.

"You know, it makes me want to go out with him." Greg said as he peeked around his locker. Cris and Nick laughed before she closed her locker.

"Well too bad Greggo cause he's mine." The younger man pouted playfully before laughing slightly. "I'll see you tomorrow." She said smiling at Greg as she and Nick made their way out of the locker room.

"See you guys tomorrow." Greg said as he grabbed out his clothes so he could get out of his nasty clothes and take a shower before he headed home (he still stunk from his earlier dumpster-dive).

**XXX**

Cris watched out the window as the lights of Vegas faded behind them. "So, you still haven't told me where we're going Nicky." She said, leaning on the middle console to look at the man. He chuckled, glancing at her before turning his eyes back to the road.

"If I told you it would spoil the surprise and we all know how much you love surprises." He said with sarcasm and a chuckle. She raised her eyebrow.

"Yeah and I'm pretty sure this job kills any kind of love like that." She leaned back in her seat, crossing her arms. Nick laughed as he glanced around before pulling off the road, going down an old dirt road. The woman raised an eyebrow; she didn't know whether to be scared or confused… or both. He pulled up to a small spot, perfect for parking his Tahoe. She glanced around again, glancing at Nick as he reached into the backseat. "So… um…" She began. Nick smiled and leaned over, kissing her.

"Relax." He said as he pulled a blanket from the backseat. Now she was really confused. He opened his door before slipping out, looking at her. "Come on." She shrugged her shoulders before slipping out, closing the door behind her. She smiled when Nick came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, pressing a kiss to the base of her neck.

"So when am I gonna get to know where we're going?" She asked. Nick chuckled and grabbed her hand, leading her deeper into the woods. The deeper they walked, the cooler it got. She stepped closer to Nick, trying to get warm just from standing beside him. He glanced back at her, smiling as he reached his arm out to wrap it around her shoulder. She smiled and leaned into him.

**XXX**

Two or three minutes passed before Cris got tired of walking in silence. "How much longer?" She asked him. He looked at her, pressing a kiss to her temple before smiling at her.

"Not much longer." She rolled her eyes before pinching his side. He gasped and moved away from her, playfully glaring at her. She smirked at him before reaching over to pinch him again. He smacked his hand away, reaching for her to do the same. She danced away from his hand, laughing as he tried to catch her. "Hold still!" He said, laughing as they now ran through the woods.

"Wow…" Cris said as she came to a clearing, above them, she could see all of the stars and the full moon. She laughed when Nick came up behind her, wrapping his arms tightly around her. "It's gorgeous out here." She said, turning in Nick's arms to wrap her own around his neck. He smiled, leaning down to kiss her.

"Come on." He grabbed her hand, leading her down the hill a little. She noticed the railroad a few miles in front of them. She turned to Nick, raising an eyebrow. He smiled as he sat down, motioning for her to join him on the ground. She lowered herself down beside him, allowing the man to wrap the blanket around them.

"So, why are we here?" She asked, curious why Nick would drag her from work to the railroad. He smiled, pressing a kiss to her temple again.

"I used to do this in Texas all the time. Just come out on the weekend when I didn't want to do anything else and just lay there and listen to the trains go by." Nick said, glancing at the tracks. Cris nodded her head softly. He was sharing something with her from his early life, which made her feel really good. She watched as Nick's face lit up when they heard a train coming. She turned and watched as the train began to pass by them slowly. Nick laid down, causing the blanket to slip from Cris' shoulders so she laid down as well.

"This is nice." She said, looking up at the stairs as they listened to the train go by.

"I know. It's nice to be able to share something like this with you." He said, rolling onto his side to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled, letting one hand on the back of his neck so that the kiss could be a little more passionate. He pulled away from her, smiling playfully.

"I love you Cristina." She smiled back, almost mirroring his playful expression.

"I love you too Nicholas." He chuckled. The couple laid back down, looking up at stars as they listened to the train roll by slowly. Cristina couldn't help but think of what a great idea moving to Vegas was.


End file.
